


Caught

by veraciousviolinistofvirtue



Series: Beyond Rationality [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraciousviolinistofvirtue/pseuds/veraciousviolinistofvirtue
Summary: Nothing makes one's day like seeing your happy crush approach you.Even Robin is no exception to such a statement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say I'm ridiculous af and I hope to make a legit coffee shop series for these guys soon enough, but here's this one in the meantime. This is from my old blog, rufurethings since I've been so inactive with writing and I don't use the blog anymore (though I'm planning to possibly make a new one soon).

Coffee breaks have always been Robin’s best friend. The campus cafe had become practically a third home to her. Peace, quiet and a place full of books and other reading materials. gods, she loved the place a little too much.

Well that and well, there was a _really_ good-looking barista whenever she decided to stay and do her usual productive work.

Scanning through the pages of her history book, her gaze immediately went to the man who had sat in the same table as her. Her eyes widen as she realized who it is, while trying to get herself not to stare at the man sitting in front of her. Her attempt to read once more fails and she decided to place her gaze to the table between them, only to find her usual order of two espressos beside her notebook and laptop despite having not ordered anything yet.

“They’re both on the house.” The male spoke, causing her gaze to go back to him once more. “My treat.” He winked.

“O-oh…” Shades of pink dusted her cheeks. “Thanks.” She might as well close her book, since her focus was completely elsewhere at the moment. “Reflet, right? I mean, that’s the name on your name tag during your shifts.”

He nodded, chuckling a bit. “Yeah, and you’re Robin, if my memory serves me write since I usually do end up making your coffee or taking your order by the counter.”

The tiny composure she bore seconds ago completely disintegrated; her cheeks felt hotter than they already were by the simple fact the cute barista remembered her name.

_Gods, she had a crush on him._

His gentle smile gets her heart to pound in her chest. “Surprised I’m not behind the counter, huh?” He began to rub the back of his neck. “I decided to take the week off since tests are coming up soon.”

“Oh, I see.” Robin found herself at a loss of what to say, taking a sip of her first espresso for the day. Funny, she was usually good at keeping conversation, even with her best friend and stalker, Tharja.

“Oh, and there was another reason.”

“Hm?” She cocked her head, curious as to what the other reason might be.

Reflet simply smiled at her. “I wanted to get to know the cute customer who would seem to steal glances at me.”

“W-what?”

_And he was a smug and cute bastard._


End file.
